


Enemy of Iron

by Aero_Dragneel15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Heavy Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Other, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Bonding, Stalking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Dragneel15/pseuds/Aero_Dragneel15
Summary: A family that stays together, kills together, at least in the case of the O'Donnell family.Bruce has been out of the game for a number of years. He had his own family, a stable job, and everything going for him. But, when his brother drags him back into the world of drugs, deceit, murder, and corruption, Bruce can't help but hesitate.In this tale, we'll discover the bounds of human moral, the price of the truth, and what it really means to have a family in your corner.





	1. Playing Parent

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.”

 

Bruce O’Donnell looked at the scene spayed before him. His brother looked up from his phone, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as Bruce’s car pulled to a stop in front of him. 

 

“What the fuck Darrin?” Bruce slammed the car door and stepped around the sheet covered figure on the ground. 

 

“I don’t know what you expected Brucey. The guy had it coming,” Darrin said.

 

“So what happened?” Bruce asked.

 

Darrin bent down and pulled the sheet back showing the corpse with a hole in it’s head. “Samson Carl, old bastard couldn’t keep up with his payments and when I came to collect, he tried to slash my throat. So I put a bullet in his brain.”

 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, “You couldn’t wait until tomorrow? I have to pick up the kids from their mother’s today.”

 

“Shit, is that today?’” Darrin dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. “How is little Otto doing anyway?” 

 

“He’s fine,” Bruce shrugged. He made his way back over to the truck and lowered the liftgate. “Roll him up and get ‘em in the bed.”

 

“Last I heard from him, said he said he was having trouble at school. Kid threw his bag into the pond,” Darrin said.

 

“When was this?”

 

“Few days ago. Didn’t he tell you?”

 

The two carried the body and tossed it into the bed of the truck.

“He didn’t tell me anything. I’ll ask him about it later.” Bruce said.

 

* * *

  
  


For most of his life, Bruce spent a lot of it in Brooklyn. Even after returning from deployment, he had the opportunity to spend it anywhere else, he came back home. And to be honest, there was no place he’d rather be.

 

He perked up when he spotted his kids coming out of the school. Bruce waved in an attempt to get their attention, shocking the three of them.

 

“Hey Dad,” Marco said. Some mostly described him as “blessed” for his charisma and good looks, hence why he was the captain of the basketball team. His shaggy rusty-brown hair was usually slicked back to highlight his dazzling hazel eyes.

 

But most people were drawn toward Fae, her appearance almost being as magical as her name, at least to her grandfather’s words. But to her, she could’ve just been average, light brown eyes, shoulder length red hair, nothing too stunning. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” Bruce threw an arm around his daughter’s shoulder and kissed her on her forehead.

 

But there was one of his kids missing. “Where’s Otto?” 

 

“Inside with Daniel,” Fae said.

 

Bruce raised a brow, “The hell is Daniel?”

 

“Mom’s new boyfriend,” Marco added.

 

Bruce sighed. So the school called the step-dad instead of Otto’s actual father? How in the world did he even get contact with the school? “Wait here guys,”

 

As they watched their father make their way up the school steps, both Marco and Fae shook their heads. “You think he’s jealous?” Fae asked.

 

“Probably. You know him.”

 

“And so do you. He’s probably pissing mad right now.”

 

“How much do you want to bet Daniel gets his ass kicked?” Marco asked.

 

“Ten bucks.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Bruce grumbled angrily under his breath. Really? Not a single word of notice from Otto or his mother to talk to the boy, nope, go right over his head and bring the boyfriend into the mix. Who even was this guy? Did he and Kathy meet recently? Or did they know meet after the divorce?

 

He stepped into the office much to the shock of it’s occupants.

 

“Mr. O’Donnell, what a surprise.” Mr. Hoff said.

 

Bruce saw Otto’s head turn away from him and his shoulders dropped as well.

 

“Kathy told me to stop in, didn’t think you’d want to deal with this,” Daniel said, standing up from his seat.

 

“So you must be Daniel apparently.” The family-man type, of course Kathy would fall into that. The guy was wearing a button down and khakis for crying out loud!  “Otto, buddy, what’s going on?”

 

“Just a misunderstanding between students– Nothing major,” Mr. Hoff said.

 

“Really, it’s nothing,” Daniel said.

 

Bruce pushed past Daniel and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, seeing the ice pack in his hand. His eyes went wide at the sight of Otto’s bruised eye. “Jesus fucking Christ Otto, what the hell happened?!”

 

“I… ran into a door, honest,” Otto muttered.

 

“It’s bette that we don’t try and force–” 

 

“Why don’t you shut the hell up and let me talk to my kid?” Bruce snapped. He knelt down in front of the boy and tilted his chin up to look at him. “You and I both know you’re too smart to be walking into doors, who hit you?”

 

“No on–”

 

“Bullshit. I want a name.”

 

Otto began to figet with his fingers, “No one hit me…”

“Was this the same guy that threw your bag into the pond?”

 

Otto swallowed hard, but didn’t answer.

 

Bruce gave a sigh, “Get your stuff and go wait with Fae and Marco. I’m gonna sit and chat with Mr. Hoff and Daniel here.”

 

The boy gave a nod and gathered up his belongings.

 

“Later Mr. Hoff, bye Daniel,” Otto said as he walked out the door.

 

“I’ll see you on Saturday,”

 

Once the office door shut, Bruce turned to Mr. Hoff. “What the fuck Jimmy?”

 

“Daniel and I were working things out,’ Mr. Hoff swallowed thickly.

 

“You think ‘working things out’ is my son having his shit ruined and getting a black eye?” Bruce snarled.

 

Daniel scoffed, “This is exactly why Kathy didn’t want to sa–” He was interrupted with a fist to the face.

 

“If you want to be around to see my kids’ graduation, I suggest you shut the hell up.”

 

“Look Jimmy, I asked you for one thing in return for solving your ‘problem’ a month ago,” Bruce said.

 

“Please Bruce, I don’t want any trouble,” Mr. Hoff said.

 

“Then get your shit together.” Bruce turned to leave and cast a sideways look to Daniel, who was holding his jaw. “Same to you.”

 

That certainly felt better. With his job, if he could call it that, this was another thing  to add on top of the list.

 

Bruce made his way back out to the car and climbed inside. He looked towards the rear view mirror, seeing Otto, scribbling away in his sketchbook. He’d always been the quiet kid in the house, not bothering anybody, just being encapsulated in his own little world.

 

“Can we grab some food on the way home, I’m starving!” Marco whined.

 

“Well Nana’s coming over for dinner tonight so you can wait until then,” Bruce chuckled. His phone chimed and he pulled it out to read the text that had appeared o screen.

 

**_Can you meet me at my place in a couple minutes?_ **

 

Bruce sighed as he typed his response. Of course Aaron needed something now.

 

**_I have the kids, you don’t have anything crazy lying around, do you?_ **

 

**_It’s fine. No guns, no bodies, no blood._ **

 

“Thank God,” Bruce muttered. “All right, change of plans guys, we’re going to Aaron’s.” 

 

Fae groaned, “Really? His place always smells like sex and shame.”

 

The whole car broke into a fit of snickers, leaving Fae as the only serious looking one.

 

She wasn’t completely wrong in that regard, but it was still funny as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

While the kids sat in the living room, Bruce and Aaron stood in the kitchen. 

 

“Did Dar tell you about today’?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah, I was there. Dumbass really went and killed the guy in broad daylight.” Bruce scrubbed at his face with his hand.

 

Aaron glanced throughout the bar towards the living room. His eyes briefly met with Otto’s to whom he gave a small wave to, getting a smile in return. “So uh… you seeing anybody yet?” 

 

Bruce swirled his drink absentmindedly, “You and I both know that’s not what you wanted me for, Aaron.”

 

Aaron sighed. “We really need you back at the shop.”

 

Bruce’s expression hardened, “Excuse me?”

 

“Look, with Darrin only running the funds and me playing catch-up every ten seconds, we have our hands tied with keeping clients in check,” Aaron said.

 

“What? You want me to take my old position?”

 

“It’s what Dad would’ve–”

 

“No, stop right there,” Bruce drew a breath from his nose. “I don’t care what Shepard wanted from me.”

 

Aaron looked taken aback for a moment before turning away from his brother. “It’s the least you could do for us since you came back from the Marines.”

 

“Listen, I’m fine with helping Darrin get rid of a body or you wanting some help keeping an eye on things, but that’s it, only you two. I could care less about what Shepard does in this town, but he threw that away all those years ago, along with me,” Bruce said.

  
  


Aaron didn’t want to look his brother in the eyes. From the words he spoke, he could tell he was right. Growing up, he was told that his brother abandoned them, just packed up an left his brothers and their dying mother.

 

Bruce just shook his head before downing his drink and slamming it on the counter, “Thanks for the drink.”

 

* * *

  
  


He fired his first gun at the age of fourteen. The recoil of his weapon sent a wave of euphoria throughout his body. The first time he killed a person was at sixteen, someone had threatened to come after his family, so he went and took care of it. After that, there were two long years where he and his brothers started to dig their heels into the New York Criminal Underworld.

 

And he liked it.

 

Watching people cower at his sheer presence at times, the way he got things done. It was… bliss.

 

As he pondered over these things, a gentle knocking brought him out of it. Looking up from his desk, Fae was leaning against the door frame, smirking at him.

 

“What?”

 

“So who’s Paul?” Fae asked.

 

Bruce’s eyes went wide as he mentally cursed himself. “No one, why?”

 

Fae produced a wallet from behind her. “I found this under the couch.”

 

Bruce just stared at her blankly as if he didn’t care, but in his mind he was freaking out. For the one time he let the man over he forgets his wallet. But what could he say, Paul was a forgetful man.

 

“So… should I just leave it with you?” Fae asked.

 

“Yes, and put the credit card back in there too.”

 

Fae clicked her teeth and dug her hand back into her pocket and brought out a plastic card, “You’re no fun Pops.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce waved her off. “Was there something else you needed sweetie?”

 

“Um…” Fae set the wallet on the table by the door. “So… are you going back to your old job?”

 

Bruce shut his laptop and looked directly at his daughter. The girl flinched slightly at the sternness in her father’s eyes. 

 

“You’re really going to ask me that?”

 

“I-I just thought–”

 

“I told you that after that day I wouldn’t put you or your brothers in danger again like that. You guys mean more to me than that life I had,” Bruce said.

 

Did he really mean that? Fae knew how hard Bruce worked back in the day, even in the Marines. But… being the oldest, she had a lot more time to pick up on her father’s feelings. He’d always been this strong, intimidating figure in her life, but since that day he was different. Fae couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but he was different.

 

“I know Dad, I just… I just wanted to make sure.”

 

Bruce nodded wordlessly, letting Fae turn to leave.

 

His phone buzzed again. And upon looking at it a smile spread across his face.

 

**_Hey Mr. O’Donnell._ **

 

Bruce chuckled, “You cheeky bastard.”

 

**_I was just talking about you._ **

 

**_Really?_ **

**_All good things I hope_ **

 

**_You left your wallet._ **

 

A couple minutes passed, only making Bruce smile harder. 

 

**_Guess you were right about me not having my head on my shoulders._ **

 

Bruce laughed.  **_Tell you what, tomorrow, we can have lunch together and I’ll drop it off for you._ **

 

**_Sounds good to me._ **

 

Bruce chuckled softly. How did he always end up with the innocent ones?

 

* * *

 

 

Darrin whistled softly as he put his key in the door and his door just drifted open with ease. “What the fuck?” he muttered.

 

He drew his gun from his waist, keeping it at his side for whoever broke into his house. It was quiet, deathly so in fact. Aside from an occasional creak of the floorboards, Darrin made sure to not make a sound, check every door, every room.

 

It wasn’t until he got to the living room that he saw  _ him _ on his couch.

 

Quatro smiled and tipped the bill of his hat to the man. “Ah, Senõr O’Donnell, was it?”

 

Before Darren could respond, a fist collided with his cheek, quickly followed by a blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

 

Two of the man’s lackeys held him up with his hands behind his back.

 

“Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in my house?” Darren growled.

 

“Ah, sorry about that. Figured you wouldn’t mind if I let myself in, no?” Quatro asked.

 

“Like hell I wouldn’t mind–” Another blow to the face, silenced him.

 

Quatro stood from the sofa and took a knife out from his coat pocket. “You know… I really don’t like being interrupted  but apparently you don’t either.” He reached into his coat pocket and produced a picture. It was a photo of a man with dark hair smiling as he looked away from the camera. “Do you know who this is?” When he noticed Darren’s blank expression, he punched him square in the face, jerking his head back.

 

“Answer me you piece of shit!”

 

One of the men grabbed Darren’s hair and forced him to look at the picture. “I’ve never seen that asshole in my life.” He said, looking up at Quatro.

 

Quatro’s expression darkened, “This man here was my nephew, Sal. Quite the ladies man in fact. Last I checked her worked for your father.”

 

Darren blinked a few times before the realization had hit him.

 

From the other man’s expression, Quatro took notice to this, leading him to drag the knife across his cheek. “Did everything he was told, he even took boxing lessons like his ‘best pal Darren’.” Quatro had a longing look in his eyes for a split second before that same darkness filled them once again. “Needless to say, I told him you O’Donnells were bad news.”

 

“Listen, I don’t care who you are, or why you’re in my house, but I’m sorry about Sal,” 

 

For a moment, Quatro seemed to nod in solidarity. “You have family too right? A nephew?” 

 

“Yeah, two of ‘em.” 

 

“Wonder if they’ll miss their uncle like mine did.”


End file.
